It Started In Class
by Rima-chan-fan
Summary: Kat has her diary red out and Casper overhears it. Rated for language


Kat just sat there board out of her wits as her teacher talked about something she didn't give a shit about, instead she watched the second hand on the clock ticking away as she spaced out thinking about the person who has been haunting her thoughts since she had moved there. He doesn t mean it, So, Kat decided about a week ago that she should tell him how she really feels, but she can't seem to get it out and now he thinks she's sick. It's every time though, every time. She stutters, her heart races and her face flushes a bright, crimson red. It's no wonder he's worried. This morning he even tried to convince her to stay off school. In any normal circumstances she would accept, but since her dad left today for a client and the trio are off doing God only knows what. She'll be alone with him all day. Her heart won't be able to take it, she'll probably have a heart attack if he does something really cute and he'll be insisting on waiting on her hands and feet. He's sweet that way. She needs to tell him...but how?

"Hey! What s this?" Asked the blonde bitch loudly. Kat doesn t even bother to learn her name, she's that much of a bitch. If it weren t for Casper, Kat's first party would have been ruined because of her. Anyway blonde bitch grabbed the pink, fluffy book that lay on Kat's desk and started to read it.

"Casper McFadden is the most wonderful guy I've ever met-" All the kids in the class was looking up from their desks. Nosy buggers.

"Hey give that back!" Kat shouted trying to snatch it off her.

"He's kind, sweet, considerate-"

"Hey!"

"Gentle, thoughtful-"

"Give me that!"

"He never shows any anger-"

"Now, now, give Miss Harvey her book back." Said the teacher calmly, but was plainly ignored. Kat started to chase the blonde bitch around the room, who was still reading the book and the rest of the class started laughing at Kat's reaction to her embarrassment.

"I need to confess to him somehow, but I get too scared every time I come to do it-" The blonde bitch stopped reading out loud and skipped a few pages. "Wow you really do like him,"  
She started laughing. "You've written a novel!" Kat's face reddened in both embarrassment and anger as the blonde skip read and her evil grin widened. "Now, Katy, Katy, been having dreams about this Casper then?" The class laughed harder and Kat started feeling like she could cry.

"Hey, hay, hay, don't be like that. What has Kat ever done to you?" Asked an invisible voice snatching the book from the blonde bitch and handing it back to Kat.

"W-Who said that?" Asked the blonde bitch jumping back a little as she searched the room around her as did everybody else except Kat, who knew very well who and where the voice came from. Kat's eyes widened at the thought of him over hearing something and she suddenly began to feel sick.

"Settle down everybody and let's resume talking about the food chain, shall we?" The teacher said while he watched everybody but Kat sit down. "Are you ok, Miss Harvey?" He asked bringing Kat out of her thoughts.

"I-I-I erm...feel sick...excuse me." Kat said dashing out of the class and not stopping until she reached the far end of the building. She then made her way into the girls toilet's, the ones which are never used, and plonked herself on the floor. After about a minute she scanned her diary up and down, instantly becoming angry and taken her anger out on it by lobbing it at the wall. Kat's expression softened with sadness in practical defeat.

"Aww, C'mon Kat, Don't be like this." Said the invisible voice as the pink book got up from the floor and hovered towards Kat. A clear white, blue eyed, ghost appeared and handed the book back to her. Kat shyly accepted the book and purposely resisted eye contact.

"D-Did you hear anything?" Kat asked biting her lip.

"Yes." The ghost replied calmly.

"How much d-did you hear?" Kat was dreading the answer to this one, she closed her eyes tight and tried to wish it all away.

"Enough." He simply said and Kat suddenly got a chill running down her spine. "Kat," The ghost started and stopped to see if he would get any reaction, which he didn't, so he carried on.  
"I-I was wondering i-if you would like to w-watch the sun setting with me tonight." He said nervously scratching the back of his neck, not that he needs to...

Kat shyly looked up, her face bright red.

"I-I'd love to." Kat said in a nervous, almost whisper.

"G-Great urm..." He started then held out his hand to help her up. "You should get back to your class now." He said as Kat accepted his hand and nodded in agreement. "I-I'll wait for you, then."

Kat watched as he sheepishly made his exit then bit her lip and giggled in a bright red blush.

Casper inpaciently waited all day for that night, time had never gone slower. He would check the clock '12:02' He would, then try to pass the time by floating about thinking about what he could say to her during their 'date' Then he would peer back at the clock '12:05'

"Aww, man!"

It was finally four O'clock, the time Kat would usually be home from school. Casper heard a knock on the door, Kat's knock, He smiled excitedly and rushed over to answer it.

"Hey, Kat." He shyly greeted as he opened the door.

"Hi, Casper." She just as shyly responded.

"I-I'll make you some tea." He said flying into the kitchen as Kat dropped all her stuff on the floor, in a safe place...don't worry, She kicked her bag to the side of the door where nobody could trip over it then also made her way into the kitchen. Kat watched Casper as he flew about, memorizing his every movement. Soon Kat found herself letting her thoughts flood her head as she stared. Casper finished Kat's meal and turned around to give it to her when he noticed her half lidded gaze. Kat just stared into his eyes for a couple of seconds until she realized what she was doing. Kat's eyes widened and quickly looked down on the table. Casper shyly smiled as he placed the plate in front of her then he flew back to get a knife and falk. Kat slowly looked up at him then quickly moved her gaze down, again when she saw him turning round.

When Kat finished her meal, Casper started to wash up and this time he knew he was being watched. Casper nervously smiled and bit his bottom lip as he felt the strange feeling inside of him grow. If he was alive, his heart would be racing and his face would be flushed a bright red.

That evening, Casper kept a sharp look out for any signs of the sun setting as Kat documented the days happenings in her diary. It's almost full...

Casper looked out the window and saw the sky turning an pinkie orange he then quickly flew upstairs into Kat's room.

"Kat, the sun is starting to set..." He said watching her blush while she quickly closed her diary.

Once out side with a warm blanket, Casper unexpectedly grabbed Kat from the back and lifted her up in the air. This time Kat didn't scream, but she was surprised a little. Casper flew her to a hill with one tree at the top and lowered her down. Kat comphterbly placed herself under the tree. They locked eye contact for a few seconds as Casper covered her with the blanket. He then floated next to her and began to watch the beautiful merge of colours growing darker with every passing minute. Casper glanced at Kat through the corner of his eye and saw how breathtaking she looked with the evening rays dancing on her pale skin and her chocolate,  
brown eyes lit up with admiration. Casper began carefully inching closer to Kat, which didn't go unnoticed and her cheeks turned a pale pink colour which grew darker the closer he became.

When Casper got close enough, he shyly moved his arm round her shoulders. Kat bit her lip and smiled. She then responded by resting her head on his shoulder which gave Casper the confidence to smile also and rest his head on top of her's.

The two quietly watched the sun setting, not speaking, not moving, just sat (or floated) and enjoyed each others company.

Later that night, after they returned back to the house, the trio made their loud entrance, singing and 'lala'ing through the walls.

"Welcome back unckle Stretch, Stinkie, Fatso. I was wondering if you would give me some.  
advice..." Said Casper knowing he was tacking a very big gamble.

"Advice..?" Started Stretch. "Well, waddya know, boys Casper here has finally wised up!"  
He said floating towards Casper. "So, what ll it be: Dismemberment? Spooky train? Howling and whining techniques?"

"No, no I don't wanna scare people..."Said Casper un-easily. "I mean...girls..."

The trio stare confused for a split second.

"Woa! Since when did you get any girls?" Asked Stinky.

"Yea, Short sheet, spill it!" Said Stretch.

"Well...she's urm..."

"What's her name?" Asked Fatso.

"Her names Ka-aya, Kaya, Her name is Kaya."

"Kaya...?"

"Yea, she's from...Japan..."

"Oh, a Asian chick, huh?" Started Stretch. "What's she doing being seen with you?"

"Urm...look, guys...a-are you gonna give me advice or what?"

"Ok, Short sheet we'll help you on one condition..." Stretch said and the trio smiled evilly.

(I'll finish it when I feel like it, but if you REALLY want me to finish it just tell me) 


End file.
